Betrayal
by LazyPianist
Summary: Clary has a crush on a guy on a dating site, but she's too afraid to do something about it. She shows the picture of him to her friend, Aline. A couple of days later Aline has a date with the same guy. Clary gets mad and decides to finally do something about it. Clace. One-shot.


**This is a Clace one-shot. So this is all there will be of this story.**

* * *

><p>Once again I'm staring at the photo of this guy on a dating site. I found him two weeks ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I'm too much of a coward to approach him. He wouldn't even probably like me!<p>

I mean, how in hell could this angelic, golden god like me? That's actually his user name: 'GoldenGod'. It gives this arrogant and overconfident picture of him, but I don't mind that much.

In the photo he's smiling this very charming smile that can probably make _anyone_ swoon. His hair is golden blond and in perfect waves, a bit of it falling over his right eye. And his eyes... They're golden. Shit, everything about him is golden! Even his skin seems to have this slight golden glow. I don't excactly understand why he even has a profile on a dating site. Well, it does say in his profile that he's looking for something special.

His profile also says that he's 17. I'm almost 17 too. He plays piano and has two siblings.

The reason I was on the dating site was because I was bored. And I haven't been able to find anyone interesting. But I did now. I have no idea what to do. He's so irresistible. I don't have a profile and I'm not planning on creating one. He has an email address on his profile, so I could send him email. But I just can't make myself do it! It's been two weeks and I'm going out of my mind.

"What are you looking at?" a voice suddenly asks. I turn to look at the source of the voice and find my new friend, Aline. She's sitting beside me at a table outside, because it's lunch break. We've only been friends for a month now. I already know her pretty well. She is quite good with guys. Actually, very good. She seems to get any guy she wants. Maybe she could help me.

"Who's that?" she asks, looking down at the photo on my phone screen. She's clearly impressed.

"Just a guy on this one dating site. I really like him and I don't know what to do! I was actually just gonna ask if you could give me advice on how to approach him." I think Aline would have a better chance to go on a date with him. She's pretty and tall. She wears trendy clothes. She has dark hair and brown eyes. She could just send him her photo and that's it, he would go out with her.

But me... I don't know. I have curly red hair. I've heard that many guys like redheads, but I just don't think I'm that likable. I think my green eyes are beautiful, but that's all. He's gonna have to look at other parts of me and not just my eyes. I'm also short and I'm a bit insecure about that. But I think I have an okay body. It's petite and I jog almost every morning. It's just so complicated! I don't know what guys think of me.

"I'm not exactly sure if I'm able to help you. I'm better at approaching guys when they're here. But I don't know how to do it on the Internet," Aline answers. I look down at the photo disappointed. I want to do something about this. Even if he wouldn't be interested in me, I want a closure. I don't want to think about him all the time.

* * *

><p>Two days later I still haven't done shit about 'GoldenGod'. I can't! And it's so frustrating!<p>

Me and Aline are walking out of school, the day just ended. It's a nice and sunny weather.

"I have a date today!" Aline says, looking at something on her phone. She seems very excited.

"That's new," I say sarcastically. She has a date almost every day! What makes this one so special? She stops to do something with her phone. I stop too, waiting for her response.

"I just really like him. He's gorgeous!"

We're facing each other, but something makes me turn my head. It can't be... I tense up and I'm trembling slightly. It's him! 'GoldenGod'. He's walking here. He looks even better than in the photo. I can't believe it's him!

The sun is shining in his golden hair. He looks so beautiful. I feel like I'm barely being able to breath properly. And he's looking right at me. This all feels so unreal. What is he even doing here?

I suddenly see Aline walking past me, towards him. What..?

"Ready to take me on a date?" she asks. I feel like my blood just froze in my veins. She has a date with him? That bitch! She totally just betrayed me. She saw the photo on my phone two days ago! I have only known her for a month, but I'm still hurt. I didn't know she was capable of doing something like this.

I feel like I'm about to cry, but I bite my lip and blink fast to not let them fall.

His gaze moves from Aline to me. He's looking at me confused, and maybe a little concerned.

I can't take this. I need to get out of here. I run past them. My home is not that far, so I run all the way there. I get madder and madder. By the time I reach the house, I'm furious. I want to punch something. Or throw something. I don't ever remember being this mad. How could she?!

I don't even feel like crying, I just feel so consumed by the rage. I run to my room and slam the door shut. No one should be home yet and that's good, because I don't want to explain anything to anyone.

I lie down on my bed and try to calm down my breathing and my heart that's beating so fast in my chest. As I've manged to calm down, I take my laptop and go to his profile. I look at his photo and think if there's anything I can do. I feel like Aline doesn't do relationships, but you never know.

As I think of Aline, I get mad again. I feel like doing something. Like maybe changing the way I dress, to try to make myself look as good as I can. Yes, I could do that.

Three hours later, I'm wearing a dark blue skater dress my mom once gave me as a Christmas gift, but I've never worn. I put on a different type of make up I usually do. I watched some video of how to do it. I borrowed my mom's curling iron and made my hair less curlier. It's usually _very_ curly, but now it's not.

I'm standing in front of a full-length mirror in my room, very pleased with the way I made myself look. I feel more confident. I feel like _he_ could actually like me, take me out. I get an idea and go sit on my bed where my laptop is. I open it and go to his profile. I copy his email address and go to my email. I start typing the email nervously.

_I don't really know how to do this... You might not remember me, but I'm the redheaded girl you saw today when you picked up your date, Aline. The thing is... (I hope I don't sound too desperate.) I found your profile two weeks ago, but I didn't have the guts to send you a message. I've been thinking about you ever since. Two days ago I showed my "friend" Aline your photo and asked for advice on how to approach you. She said she couldn't help. Then two days later, you come pick her up for a date. I was crushed. I decided to send you this email, because I needed to tell you how I feel, and see if there was a chance that you could go out with me. But if you already like Aline and still want to keep seeing her after what I told, then I don't think you are the guy I thought you were._

_Clary_

I'm so nervous to send the message. I'm hovering over the send button and reading the message over and over again. I finally press the button and send the email. I close the laptop and put it away. I feel so restless. Is he going to answer? Did I sound pathetic? Could he even possibly like me?

I pace around my room for like an hour, trying to find something to distract me. I take my sketchbook and start drawing. I draw Aline and concentrate on the rage I feel for her. I make her look as ugly as possible. She might be beautiful on the outside, but definitely not on the inside. I take all the ugliness from inside and move it outside. When I'm finished, I feel a bit calmer.

I put my sketchbook away and slowly open the lid of my laptop. I go to my email. I have one new email. It's from him. Shit.

I feel like I can't open it. I'm so afraid. What will it say? Is he telling me how pathetic I am? Is he saying how he really likes Aline and would never date me? Could he possibly say that he could take me out? I should just read it.

I finally click it open and start reading.

_Dear, Clary_

Oh my god, he said my name. Well, not really, but he wrote it. And he wrote 'dear'.

_I do remember you. I was wondering what that was all about, that why does that pretty redhead look so miserable. And then you just ran away. The date with Aline wasn't the best. I was just bored and had a bad day. I needed someone to cheer me up. She did not manage that. I felt like I was even more bored! Anyway... I'm glad you liked my profile, because I think you are very beautiful. I wanted to dump Aline and take you out instead. I wish I could undo the date, she really seems like a bitch after what you told. You seem like something that I'm looking for, something different. I would love to take you out. How is tomorrow? ;)_

_Love, Jace_

I stare at the screen, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I have this fluttering feeling all over my body. He thinks I'm beautiful. He want to take me out tomorrow. I've been daydreaming about this guy for two weeks now, and he wants to take me out.

He seems so damn perfect. Okay, I don't know if he's perfect or not, but I just like him so damn much. His name fits him well, Jace. I finally know his name!

I come back to reality and start writing a reply.

_Dear Jace_

_I would love to go out with you tomorrow. How is after school? Maybe you could come pick me up? I honestly never would've thought that you would agree to take me out. I'm shocked._

_Clary_

I send it and anxiously wait for his response. I just sit and stare at the screen. It doesn't take long for him to answer.

_Yes, I can come pick you up. Maybe we can show that bitch! She would've wanted to go on a second date with me, but I declined. Let's make her taste her own medicine! Do you get off at the same time as today?_

_Love, Jace_

Does he always have to end his email with 'Love, Jace'? It makes me feel so giddy that I feel like I can't stay still. I just want to dance around my room.

I send him one more email, telling him that I get off at the same time.

I think I'm going to wear the dress I'm wearing now. And put on the make up and make my hair look like this. I need this confidence tomorrow. I need it so I will let Aline know that she can't treat me any way she wants. If she tries to get me to be her friend again, it's not gonna happen.

I also need to look as good as possible for Jace. I need to make sure he's not gonna regret agreeing to go out with me.

It's already evening. All this stuff that happened today has taken so much time and energy. I decide to go to sleep, so I'm well-rested tomorrow for my date.

It's hard to fall asleep as I'm grinning and feeling very giddy. I finally do fall asleep as I'm thinking of what I want to happen on my date with Jace tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Clary wait!" I hear behind me at the end of the school day. It's Aline. She's been trying to give me some shit like: "I just saw his photo and couldn't resist. What was I supposed to do?" She just expects me to forgive her just like that. I don't want to be her friend anymore. How am I supposed to trust her after this? And it was just a really bitchy thing to do.<p>

I feel awesome as I'm wearing the blue dress and my make up and hair is perfect. I've been getting glances from guys all day. But there's only one guy I'm interested.

And he's standing right there. I quickly walk up to him. Jace turns his head and notices me. His lips part and he looks at me up and down.

I finally reach him and he smiles that breathtaking smile he smiled in that photo. But once again it's so much better in real life. I smile back at him and feel very nervous.

"Hi," he greets me. Even his voice is so damn smooth and perfect.

"Hi," I say nervously, looking up at his beautiful golden eyes. He holds out his hand. Does he want me to shake his hand? I put my hand on his. He grasps my hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses the back of my hand, all the while looking at me. My breathing gets a bit heavier as I feel his soft lips on my skin. I feel like I just want to grab him by his hair and feel those lips on mine.

It feels like his lips linger on my hand forever, but it's actually about two seconds. As he lets go of my hand and smiles that charming smile, I feel like I've lost all control. I put my hands on the back of his head and pull his lips to mine. I hear him release a surprised noise, but he then starts moving his lips gently against mine. I pretty much melt and I can barely stand as my knees feel so weak.

I respond to his slow rhythm the best I can, seeing as it is my first kiss. I can't believe I just lost control like that! But I'm so glad I did. The way his arms are holding me to his body and the way he's kissing me so carefully are making me feel probably the best I've ever felt. I swear I've never felt anything like this.

After a long while, we finally separate. Both of us are breathing harder. Jace is looking down at me with a gentle smile on his lips. His arms are still around me.

"That was really unexpected," he says amused. "But in a good way," he rushes to explain and I'm glad. I would've been quite self-conscious about what I just did if he wouldn't have.

"Yes, it was very good," I say and grin up at him.

"We should go to our date. I have plans for us."

"What plans?" I ask, maybe even too eagerly. Jace chuckles and separates from me. "You'll see."

I felt like I was in my own little world with Jace, but now that I turn to look around, I see Aline still standing there. She looks mad. Good. Jace wasn't for her. Now she gets to know how mad I was yesterday. It's a bit creepy to think that she's been standing there, staring at us while we kissed.

"Come on," Jace says, taking my hand. I take a one last look at Aline's ugly sneer and leave with Jace. He's still holding my hand as he leads me wherever he's taking me. "It's not very far from here."

"Where are we going?" Jace doesn't answer me, but continues to lead me through the city. We go through some beautiful park that I have not known that even existed. Since it's early autumn, everything is still green. The weather is once again sunny and warm.

Jace leads me to some secluded area behind the trees and bushes. We come to a clearing. There's a blanket on the ground and different types of foods spread out on top of it.

"I decided that if I was gonna find someone different, I was gonna bring her here. And I think you are. When I saw you yesterday, I knew that you could be that special girl I've been looking for. I just wanted to dump Aline and chase you. I was so surprised and happy when you sent me that email. I couldn't believe my luck." He finishes he's speech and is now watching me intently, waiting for my reaction.

"I still can't believe you actually feel something for me," is all I can say.

"You better believe it." Jace smiles down at me and I'm so close to lose my control once again. Before I do, Jace kisses me. It's a short sweet kiss. "You got that look on your face that you had when you were about to kiss me," he says grinning. I feel myself blush. How can he already read me so well?

We spent the afternoon eating and getting to know each other. The more I get to know him, the more I fall for him. He's much better than I thought. His arrogance does sometimes make an appearance, but I can handle it.

It's evening when Jace takes me home. He kisses me goodnight by the door. It was supposed to be a short gentle kiss, but it soon turns into a passionate make out session. I feel like we both lose control with each other.

As the kiss ends, Jace rests his forehead against mine. I can feel his fast breath on my lips and I just want to take him to my room and continue with the make out session. But unfortunately my parents and brother are home. I couldn't possibly sneak Jace into my room.

Jace wishes me goodnight and kisses me one last time. He's very reluctant to leave. He's already walking away from me, but he keeps looking back at me. I lean against the door and watch him walking away until I can't see him anymore.

When I walk inside, my footsteps feel so light. I try so hard keeping the happy grin from my face, because I don't want my parents to know about Jace yet. I just want to go my room and daydream about him. And I do just that.

Once I'm in my room I lie down on my bed and let the grin spread to my face. I feel so happy. I lie there for a while, thinking of Jace, but I then I hear my phone buzz beside me. It could be Jace. We changed phone numbers.

I take the phone and see that it is him.

_I miss you already (man, that sounded so cliché)_

I laugh softly at his text.

_I miss you too. Are you home yet?_

I do miss him already, and it's crazy.

_Yes, I am. I'm lying on my bed. You?_

I really wish I was there with him. We could make out and maybe do something more. I could _not_ put that into the text.

_I'm lying on my bed too_

What would he done if I would've lied to him that I'm naked? It could've been fun, but I don't have the guts.

_Really? ;) What're you wearing?_

I stare at the phone shocked and amused. I guess this is my chance.

_Nothing_

I bite my lip to hold in the laugh that begs to come out. I wait for a while.

_Nothing? Are you naked?_

I can't hold back the laugh anymore.

_Yes, I am. My hand is sliding down to..._

Oh my god. I can't believe I wrote that. But I'm not gonna let him think that I'm doing anything.

_To what?_

The answer comes so fast.

_To smooth down the hem of the dress I'm still wearing :D_

I hope I didn't upset him. He was probably so eager to sext with me.

_Dammit! Why did you have to do that? :(_

_Because it's so fun!_

At least it's fun to me. I don't know about him.

_It's not. But don't worry, I do have an image of your naked body in my mind ;)_

My mouth hangs open and I feel like it's difficult for me to come up with a response. He's thinking about me naked?

_I think it's time for you to go to sleep_

It is pretty late already.

_I think I will do that, dreaming of your naked body..._

My body feels very warm and I think I need to go to sleep too.

_Goodnight Jace_

_Goodnight Clary. Sweet dreams. And they will be sweet, because you'll dream of me. I'm so sweet, aren't I?_

I let out a laugh. Yeah, so sweet, thinking of me naked. I decide to not to answer him. Otherwise this could take all night.

I go to sleep. As I've settled down under my covers, I feel so content and at peace. This was worth all the drama and anger and betrayal that I went through. Jace was worth it all.


End file.
